


the balcony

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: “how long have you been standing there?”





	the balcony

London is weirdly pretty at night. In the daytime it’s nothing but a grey sad concrete jungle of depression and car fumes; but at night, it was something totally different.

Here up on their balcony, they weren’t so high up. A little higher than their Manchester building, and a little further into the city that gave them more viewing range of the streets and people below them.

Up here, he felt far away from it all, detatched almost.

Cars and buses still trudge through the streets despite the late hour, and Dan is happy to peer down the few twenty flights between him and the ground, to watch the double headlights manoeuvre through the streets like miniature fireflies, going along their business like nothing bothers them.

He wishes there were real fireflies here, in all the places he’d been lucky to explode over the globe, he’d loved the fireflies. He wasn’t a lover of bugs, that was true, but he had a soft spot for those tiny little glowing bugs that made little ember bulbs against the velvety night sky of wherever they were.

He takes a deep breath, and inhales, feeling the thick London air get sucked into his lungs.

It wasn’t the best air he’d ever had. He remembers the air on those Australian beaches. He remembers the air at that bar in India, or the air in that bar in Vegas not long ago.

All the places he’s breathed and been.

He takes it all in, something not even being able to believe that right now, London is his home. He made it out of Wokingham. He managed it and did it and he’s so fucking glad of it.

It makes him feel weirdly emotional.

He’s watching the streets below when he hears a shuffle of feet behind him.

It somehow doesn’t startle him like he think it might be.

“How long have you been standing there?” He asks, looking behind him to see Phil stood in the doorway, clad in his pyjamas, hair ruffled looking sleepy.

“Long enough,” he slurs a reply, clearly delirious with exhaustion.

Dan hums a small laugh, probably too quiet for Phil to even pay attention to as he moves across the balcony to greet him.

He takes him by the hands and smiles at him.

“Lets go to bed, yeah?” He whispers.

Phil gladly nods and pulls Dan back inside to where they’ll head back to bed and become the regular tangle of limbs that they end up in.

Dan smiles, and happily goes.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
